


Desecration Complication

by Itchsh_y



Series: SacredTreasure [3]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Ceremony of the Sun, Eventual Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rituals, SacredTreasure, Secret Relationship, ZokShod, but its implied tho there is some written foreplay comin' soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itchsh_y/pseuds/Itchsh_y
Summary: SkekZok and SkekShod's secret relationship is already putting themselves and the Skeksis' lead in the Garthim War at a great risk of being in trouble. Yet when SkekZok starts hurting SkekShod out of nowhere, SkekShod takes it upon himself to resolve the new issue in their clandestine relationship while under an already-stressed mind.
Relationships: skekZok/skekShod (Dark Crystal)
Series: SacredTreasure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926913
Kudos: 6





	1. Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> (There’s gonna be a lot of notes in these chapters, but PLEASE read all of them)
> 
> Finally gettin' around to writing this.
> 
> This fanfiction is part 3 of my SacredTreasure series. I highly recommend reading parts 1 and 2, "What Are We Doing?" and 'Fighter' before reading this. Just a warning that if you don't, some of things mentioned will seem confusing and just plain up weird to you and you won't get parts of the chapters.
> 
> Chapters 1,2, and 3 were beta read by Cryptid Cavy, she makes some dope animations:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfjAVFFAsD5bq3rb33kUurw
> 
> The title is a reference to the song “Closer to God” (or “Closer”) by Nine Inch Nails, which I like relating to SacredTreasure
> 
> The song quotes at the beginning of each chapter are there just for fun and pertain to the chapter they're in as well, I don’t really recommend listening to the songs while reading the chapter it’s in (trust me I tried), but I’m not stopping ya do whatever ye want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SkekZok and SkekShod have been acknowledging the fact that getting time with each other was rare, but now it might be even rarer based on the latest orders from SkekSo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be shorter than the rest. And sorry if it is a little too short, I really tried to make it longer but I couldn't come up with anything more for it that wouldn't leak into the next chapter. I ended up writing a part near the end to make this chapter a bit longer though, it’s not really necessary, but it didn’t hurt to add.

* * *

**“Leave us alone, we don’t want to fucking hurt anyone, we just want to feel anything before we’re done.”**

**~ Black Dresses- THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS**

* * *

SkekZok walked steadily, leading eight other Skeksis behind him through hallways. They followed him into the Crystal Chamber, each of them clutching a conjunction staff.

The Ceremony of the Sun hadn't been acted out in almost a trine and a half, but with the Emperor saving all of the essence for himself, the rest of the Skeksis that resided in the castle had to resort to their old ways of rejuvenation to continue to cheat death. It was an uncomfortable feeling to participate in the ceremony once again. It was like it was just yesterday that the Scientist had drained his first Gelfling.

Once the Skeksis entered the chamber, they, almost subconsciously, circled around the Crystal of Truth in an accustomed order. It went: SkekZok, SkekShod, SkekAyuk, SkekUng, SkekTek, SkekNa, SkekSil, SkekOk, and then finally next to SkekZok again, SkekEkt.

Their faces were annoyed and disappointed. It was '𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯!?' for all of them. They silently blamed SkekSo for his greed, for both essence and the power of the Darkening. Yet there was nothing they could do about him. It was apparent that with his slowly deteriorating health, he only had a couple score left anyways.

With everyone in their places, SkekZok, the only one without a staff in his grasp, spread his arms out in front of the crystal. He waited only for a short while until the rays of the Greater Sun shone from a hole in the roof onto the Crystal of Truth.

The crystal refracted the ray of the Greater Sun, making it's own purple beams. The beams quickly shot onto the Skeksis' eyes, instantly putting them into a still trance of weak rejuvenation. An annoying sharp blaring sound came from the crystal as it projected it's beams.

Nothing eventful ever happened during the Skeksis' trance, since they were far too focused on the beam of light shining in their eyes. And like all times before, nothing happened this time, only the meek attempt at beating death.

The Greater Sun moved from full view in the roof so that it no longer shone it's rays onto the Crystal of Life. In effect, the beams coming from the crystal came to a halt, disappearing and violently tugging the Skeksis back into reality.

A few of the Skeksis blinked rapidly to try and focus themselves back onto their surroundings, with others panting lightly, as the trance had exhausted them.

SkekZok quickly lowered his arms down back to his sides as he snapped back. He looked behind his side where SkekShod stood from a distance, only to receive a brief look in return. But just like with the beams from the crystal, his gaze was broken once again, this time with a more obvious reason.

"Rrhagh! I never enjoyed this ceremony in the first place! What atrocity had to happen for me to be standing here once more!?" SkekNa offensively scowled. His question was not answered, since everyone already knew that it was SkekSo to blame. Anyone who mentioned him in vain would have their reputation with the Emperor diminish greatly. The Slave-Master was only lucky now that his colleagues weren't in the tattling mood.

“Swallow your facts. Nothing is going to change now." SkekOk retaliated with a hint of somber. SkekNa hissed in denial at SkekOk. Everyone in the chamber looked at the two.

"No one needs your petty squabble, you two." The Garthim-Master interrupted them with his loud voice. SkekNa scoffed heavily, shaking his head and walking away from the situation he was creating. He walked out of the Crystal Chamber, with a few of the Skeksis following him out.

With the rest of the Skeksis leaving the chamber, SkekZok walked up to SkekShod. "Mind if you joined me, Treasurer?" He asked him kindly. SkekShod looked up to him and shook his head and hummed with a nonchalant smile. The Ritual-Master returned the smile and quickly headed for one of the hallways leading out of the Crystal Chamber, with the Treasurer behind him.

The Treasurer walked next to SkekZok, keeping space between him and the Ritual-Master. It was rare that the two could be alone with each other and share a moment, with everything going on in and outside of the castle recently.

SkekShod shortened the distance between him and SkekZok as they continued down the hallways.

Suddenly, SkekZok shook his head violently and scoffed. "Kkha! When was the last time you have bathed yourself?!" He spat, waving his hand in front of his face for effect. He moved slightly away from the Treasurer.

SkekShod cackled deeply. "Ri-right before Ssskek-ek-kekNa g-gavvve mme thhe octuple of-of coins he haaad owed mme." He answered quickly, frequently stumbling on his own words. SkekZok looked over confused.

“What?”

"You should know, arrround the-the same time that SkekEk-Skek-Tekt-" The Treasurer paused, trying to gather himself to try and not stutter as much as he was and actually say the correct name. "-SkekTek promised me a-a sssatchel of-of gold coinss." He ended, toying with the Ritual-Master's confusion on his way of calculating time.

"Do you expect me to understand when th-" SkekZok halted as he heard SkekShod quietly snicker. “Alright… I see." He sighed and shook his head playfully in defeat.

The Treasurer laughed aloud, wringing his hands together. "I will take o-one todayy. Do not worry." Their banter ended.

The couple slowed their walking to a stop to face each other as they approached the entrance of the Throne Room.

"When can-can I see you again?" SkekShod asked, looking up at SkekZok. His voice became hushed.

"I do not know. I will try and make something up." SkekZok responded with disappointment and a dash of hope in his now quieted voice. The danger of his intimacy with the Treasurer was becoming far more obvious to themselves as time passed as they spent more of it with each other. They had already made excuses to see each other on multiple occasions, brushing off the work that they were obligated to do.

The Ritual-Master and the Treasurer walked into the Throne Room, splitting up. SkekZok took his place next to the throne where SkekSo sat, while SkekShod made his way near a wall of giant red curtains.

They were the last two to enter the room, for the rest of the Skeksis had arrived there hastily. Although, the Emperor didn't seem to mind at the moment.

"Garthim and Slave-Master." SkekSo spoke up, filling the large room with his voice. The two named Skeksis stepped forward into the Emperor's view.

"I want the both of you two to take a carriage out to the western regions of the Spriton clan where our most recent Garthim raid supposedly took place. Make sure that all residencies have been emptied and destroyed, and any survivors of the raid be captured for future draining. It would be for the better of you two if you came back later today or early tomorrow." SkekSo ordered.

The two Skeksis in the front bowed to SkekSo. "At once, Emperor." SkekUng responded, with SkekNa nodding his head. They both headed for the exit of the Throne Room quickly.

"Wait..!" The Emperor yelled loudly, stopping SkekUng and SkekNa in their tracks. They turned around with surprise plastered on their faces.

"I fully expect you, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 of you, to do your line of duty without flaw. One mistake can and will diminish our lead in the war greatly. I certainly wish to not explain this to any of you again... because the next time I do you will be getting hung up by your tail." SkekSo spat sternly. SkekOk and SkekEkt gave silent and strained laughs to each other- finding the thought of someone getting punished amusing.

"Any valid excuses?" The Emperor asked, almost rhetorically.

SkekShod looked down to his left. He so wished that him being merry with SkekZok was one of the zero valid excuses that SkekSo would accept. He stayed silent, as with the rest of the Skeksis currently in the Throne Room.

"Then what are you all doing still standing here in front of me?" SkekSo said sourly.

The Skeksis bowed to the Emperor, knowing that he was shooing them away, before leaving the Throne Room silently. SkekShod walked up to SkekZok's side, looking up at him hopelessly. The Ritual-Master merely shrugged and shook his head lightly. They had to follow direct orders, there was no hopeful excuse to get them around it this time at the moment.

It had been about two anum since SkekZok had found SkekShod in his room a weeping mess. The Ritual-Master assured him that he was well worth the risk if they were caught and found out. But the risk was greatly increasing with every passing day, SkekShod no longer felt his doubt, but a familiar sense of fright engulfed him on occasion.

His doubt for being enough had diminished entirely, but the fear of being found out still lurked not just around him, but around SkekZok too.

The Treasurer and the Ritual-Master split apart once more as each of the Skeksis started walking their own routes to get to their preferred or required posts to conduct their duties, hopefully without fail and distractions. Being hung up by the tail was greatly humiliating for any of them.

SkekUng and SkekNa left together in a very different direction than the other Skeksis. They walked next to each other, though without any intimacy like SkekZok and SkekShod.

The Slave-Master debated on speaking, thinking that it could either go horribly wrong or okay-ish if he did. “I am expecting some Gelfling left in Sami Thicket, most likely pathetically trying to resurrect their broken homes.” He ended up saying, trying his very best not to tick off the short-tempered Garthim-Master.

“You underestimate my beasts, Slave-Master, I expect 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 little to 𝘯𝘰 Gelfling left,” SkekUng snarled, completely disregarding who actually made the Garthim. “It is painfully obvious how weak you are with your standards, I strongly recommend that that be changed before you use it in front of the Emperor and get yourself punished 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦. Perhaps not speak of anything you are not confident in your opinion for.” He criticized him, and to SkekNa’s surprise it was constructive.

“How thoughtful of you to look out for my rank with the Emperor.” SkekNa said sharply and sarcastically.

The Garthim-Master scoffed. “I believe there is some potential in you, Slave-Master.” He responded sincerely to SkekNa’s very obvious sarcasm.

“I find your attempts at trying to become my ‘friend’ for your own benefit amusing. I refuse to be used as whatever leverage you desire.” SkekNa hissed. He opened his metal claw for deadly effect, although since he was on the Garthim-Master’s left, it wasn’t seen well.

SkekUng shook his head. “Your standards and predictions fail you greatly,” He said, his voice echoing through the empty hallway they walked through. “Want another piece of advice? Keep your deformed maw 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵 for now before you end up saying something that will get you needing another prosthetic.” He threatened with a highly formidable voice.

The Slave-Master let out a low growl coming from the back of his throat. Of course, he 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 to receive a lecture and a threat for deciding to speak. He knew he shouldn’t have spoken up, and especially not now. He decided to wait until he was asked a question or something of the sort. But he found it ridiculous to take orders- if orders was the right word for the threat- from the Garthim-Master. Only the Emperor gave him orders that he followed.

The two arrived to where the carriages were parked, climbing into one and sitting across from each other. Just like what the Slave-Master had inferred earlier, this trip was either going to go horribly wrong or okay-ish. He could only hope that recent history didn’t repeat itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this and dealing with this painfully short chapter, I promise that future chapters will not be this short. I hope you stay for the rest of the chapters, it would mean a lot :) Please make sure to at least leave a comment, I love the support.


	2. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boring feast in the Banquet Hall leads to SkekShod asking to do a simple task, and SkekZok deciding to have a private word with SkekSo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayokay this chapter might also be a bit boring, but at least it’s longer. And trust me here, the remaining chapters will be full of more exciting events I swear.

**“And now all your love will be exorcised. And we will find you saying ‘It’s to be harmonized.’”**

**~ Florence & the Machine- Seven Devils **

* * *

SkekShod walked swiftly through hallways eagerly, swaying his arms back and forth to maintain accelerance His unsteady fast-walking led him to the right entrance of the Banquet Hall. He always knew to wait there at the entrance a few moments before the banquet itself took place.

A short minute passed, and the Ritual-Master soon came into the Treasurer’s line of view. SkekShod wrung his hands together anxiously as his face lit up upon SkekZok’s arrival.

This was a usual spot they met up at: At the right entrance of the Banquet Hall right before the rest of the Skeksis started to arrive for their daily feast. It gave the Ritual-Master and the Treasurer at least one moment alone with each other per day. Although the moment is always brief, the fact that they wouldn’t get in trouble for being ‘a little bit early’ to the banquet definitely made up for it.

“I a-am elated that yo-you could make i-it. I wasss n-nervousss that the Emperor’s decree w-would seem too harshhh for even this meek meetup.” SkekShod said quietly, only a bit over a whisper. He looked up to the Ritual-Master.

SkekZok nodded lightly, looking down at SkekShod. He quietly snatched one of the Treasurer’s hands into one of his own, squeezing it tightly to the point that both of their hands hurt and SkekZok’s claws were dangerously close to piercing SkekShod’s hand.

“Agh-“ SkekShod exclaimed quietly in pain, struggling to pull his hand back. The Ritual-Master let go of the Treasurer’s hand with a faint smile as he heard the sound of walking.

Podling slaves carrying hoards of delicacies put out on platters and stands walked mindlessly past the couple to get into the Banquet Hall. The other Skeksis were to arrive very soon, the Treasurer and the Ritual-Master had to end their rendezvous soon.

“Remember, this is just us ‘being early’,” SkekZok emphasized and reminded SkekShod, “and that is what our colleagues think. That is why SkekSo’s decree has no effect on this meeting.” He spat out the Emperor’s name like it was a rancid poison. He split away from SkekShod to get to his seat.

The Treasurer stood silently. What SkekZok did just then was odd, uncalled for, and confusing. It was very brief and most likely just a strange response to what he had said, so the Treasurer didn’t let it bother him for now.

He looked behind him quickly as he heard heavy steps behind him.

“Move, slimebrain.” The Gourmand spat sourly, he was clearly impatient to get to his seat to feast. SkekShod didn’t even have the time to move when he was shouldered aside by SkekAyuk, he whined aloud at the possibility of getting attacked.

He walked slowly to his seat as he heard more of the Skeksis walking their way to the Banquet Hall.

Once every Skeksis had taken their respectful seats at the Hall’s table, two remained empty. SkekUng and SkekNa were out doing what they were ordered to, and it left a temporary smudge in some of the Skeksis’ moods.

The Hall table seemed painfully empty with only two Skeksis temporarily missing from it. It somehow made both the Ritual-Master and the Treasurer feel like their secret was less safe now. With two Skeksis gone, it brought more attention to the rest of them, especially SkekZok and the reputation he carried that was as big as he was.

Guffles scuttled under the table quickly, waiting for any food scraps to fall. “Gah!” SkekSil shrieked, jumping in his seat as a Guffle ran over his left foot. SkekTek and SkekOk looked over to the Chamberlain and laughed at his brief scare.

SkekSil looked down as he sat back in his seat, trying to hide his embarrassment. He however was rather thankful that the Garthim and Slave-Master were gone. It prevented another squabble from occurring between him and SkekUng, only for him to shamefully back out once SkekNa would force his way into the argument and back SkekUng up.

It was a toxic decision for SkekSo to send SkekUng and SkekNa out together. SkekSil could just tell that they were going to team up on something big in the future.

SkekShod sat almost alone at the end of the table now that SkekNa was gone, now only sitting next to the only Skeksis who had a worse reputation than he did.

The Scientist glanced over to the Treasurer and gave him a disgusting scoff or hiss, he couldn’t tell.

SkekSo dug his face into a bowl of his food, only raising his head up once he gorged up and ate a good amount of his food. Incoherent babbling and laughing came from, and had been coming from, both sides of him. He shook his head side-to-side, causing loose food caught in his unusually placed teeth to fling in both directions.

“Rahgh-“ “Yuck!” “What-!?” Emerged from the group sitting at the table as slightly chewed food flung onto them or into their own meals.

The Treasurer decided that this unusual occurrence would seem appropriate for what he had forgotten to speak up about earlier in the day.

“E-emperorr…” SkekShod requested SkekSo’s attention.

“What?” SkekSo said lowly, anything but excited and eager to hear from the Treasurer.

“Am I a-al-allowed to go usssse the-the-the Bathing Roomm la-later today?” He asked carefully, afraid of any retaliation from the Emperor.

SkekSo rolled his eyes, it seemed almost ridiculous that the Treasurer was asking for permission to bathe himself. Though on the other hand, SkekSo 𝘥𝘪𝘥 give strict orders for no distractions. But alas, their poor attempts at hygiene weren’t to be pushed aside for later.

“I suppose, Treasurer.” The Emperor responded bluntly, granting SkekShod his permission.

The Ritual-Master looked away from his food to put his attention on SkekSo. “May I have a private word with you after our feast, Emperor?” SkekZok asked in a hushed voice, slightly leaning over to the Emperor’s side to make his words more directed.

The Emperor gave no thought into his response. “Yes, once everyone has exited the Hall.” He said back quickly and quietly. SkekZok nodded, pleased, sitting back up in a regular posture and returning to eating.

The Ornamentalist looked over snoopingly, as usual, wanting to know the secret words exchanged in SkekZok’s and SkekSo’s brief conversation. The Ritual-Master glanced back at her with an annoyed look, shooing her gaze away from him and the Emperor to the Scroll-Keeper to exchange their own quieted words.

With the table seeming so empty, not much was said that could be heard by the whole group, like an argument or a comment that called for loud laughter to follow it. The Skeksis usually didn’t mind, since there was a period of time in which three of the Skeksis were gone that they experienced and had to get over. But with such tense situations like the war that was currently going on, it just seemed wrong to have only two of them absent.

Everyone at the table acknowledged the presence of the looming silence, whether they liked it or not. It could easily be broken, yet each of the Skeksis were relying on one another to break it for them. The silence became nauseating for a few.

SkekTek groaned, standing up and gaining the attention of the rest of the Skeksis. The Scientist walked out of the Banquet Hall silently yet still noticed, he had better things to do than just sitting down in a silence that had made him lose his appetite.

Accidentally mimicking the Scientist, SkekEkt let out a growl, emitting it more with her voice than with the back of her throat, making it sound like she exerted a moan of pain. She was quick to leave- but not to follow the Scientist out of- the Banquet Hall.

A chain now started, each Skeksis leaving the quiet Hall one after the other. All until the only Skeksis left in the Banquet Hall were the Emperor and the Ritual-Master.

“Now, what was of importance to you and I that required my private attention?” SkekSo said almost casually but still professional.

“It is nothing too important, but I would rather not converse about the matter in front of the other Skeksis while they dined.” SkekZok replied, lying and giving a respectable amount of fake context for what he was about to say.

“Then speak, you have my full attention.”

“I am only asking for your permission here…” The Ritual-Master started.

—

The Treasurer was still confused on when the most appropriate time to go and bathe himself was, since he didn’t really clarify that detail to the Emperor, or vice versa. He sat in the Treasury sorting out some of his older trinkets and tithes, contemplating what time would be most fitting.

He gently fiddled around with a loose pendant out of boredom. He would have nothing left to do once he finished his brief sorting, unless SkekTek came back with the small bag of gold coins he had promised SkekShod. He 𝘸𝘢𝘴 beginning to become late with his word.

SkekShod put down the pendant he held next to an organized mess of a pile of other treasures of the sort.

He pulled out the dark green gemstone he carried around all the time from a bag strung on his chest. He loved how the gem shimmered in any light. It was his second most valued treasure, right next to SkekZok himself, the one who gave him the precious gemstone.

But the Ritual-Master did not belong in a treasury, though the Treasurer would give him everything in his treasury in a heartbeat if had SkekZok asked.

He continued to think lovingly about the Ritual-Master, procrastinating the little sorting he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for dealing with this boring chapter. Try to comment or leave kudos, I love to see that people are enjoying my stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read the previous parts to this series before this fanfiction was released, I greatly appreciate you. It makes me very happy knowing that some of you guys did so. And if you read the previous parts to the series when my notes recommended you to, I'm grateful that you took the time to do so as well. I hope you guys stay for the rest of this fic and any other fics that might be posted in this series afterwards.


End file.
